Die Kunst des Töpferns
by SaffierS
Summary: Jack versucht seine Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen ;


**Titel:** Die Kunst des Töpferns  
**Autor:** SaffierS  
**Serie/Staffel:** SG1 Staffel 4 (4x06 Kein Ende in Sicht)  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Charakter:** Jack O'Neill  
**Rating:** Ähm? Für alle geeignet würde ich mal sagen  
**Anmerkungen:** Diese FF aufgrund einer Challenge zum Thema "Putzen" entstanden und ist meine Erste, die ich je geschrieben habe!  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!  
**Kurzinhalt:** Jack versucht die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen.

Sie steckten nun schon über eine Woche in dieser Zeitschleife fest und es war zum verrückt werden. Jedes Mal, wenn der Tag von vorne anfing, musste er sich eine Erklärung mit anschließender Frage von Daniel anhören und noch immer wusste er nicht, worum es dabei überhaupt ging.

Und als ob das nicht genug war, folgte jedes Mal aufs neue die Teambesprechung für die anstehende Mission nach P4X-639, von der er nur Bahnhof verstand, weil Carter mit Astrophysikalischen Wörtern um sich schmiss, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte.

Heute hatte er sich vorgenommen, die Zeit für etwas Nützlicheres zu nutzen, als Daniel ständig bei den Übersetzungen des Textes über den Planeten zu helfen. Das konnte Teal'c auch einmal alleine machen, denn Jack war der Meinung, er sei sowieso keine große Hilfe dabei. Schließlich konnte er sowieso kein Latein, geschweige denn Antikisch.

Im letzten Zeitsprung hatte Daniel ihn auf die Idee gebracht, die Zeit mit etwas zu verbringen, dass ihm Spaß machte. Nun wollte er den Plan auch umgehend umsetzten. Er wollte schon immer einmal lernen, wie man töpfert, also würde er es heute endlich ausprobieren.

Nachdem er alle nötigen Utensilien besorgt hatte ging es also los.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später sah Jacks Büro aus, als hätte dort eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Damit, dass töpfern so schwer ist, hätte der Soldat nicht gerechnet. Vor allem durch den Einsatz der Töpferscheibe wurde der Großteil des Tons quer durch den gesamten Raum verteilt.

Der Colonel selbst war ebenfalls von oben bis unten mit der feuchten Erde bekleckert.

Plötzlich stellte er mit Genugtuung fest, dass die Zeitschleife durchaus auch ihre positiven Seiten hatte. Sobald der Tag vorbei war und er ihn wieder von vorne erleben würde, war sämtliches Chaos beseitigt und er brauchte sein Büro nicht zu putzen, damit man erkennen konnte, um was es sich bei diesem Raum handelte.

Da das Stargate-Programm so viel Geld verschlang, hatte General Hammond vor einem Monat die glorreiche Idee Kosten in Form von weniger Putzpersonal einzusparen. Er hatte veranlasst, dass jedes Mitglied des Stargate-Programms selbst dafür verantwortlich war, dass die eigenen Arbeitsplätze sauber und ordentlich waren. Dadurch mussten die Putzfrauen nur noch die Duschräume und vereinzelt die Isolationsräume sowie die Arrestzellen säubern.

Das hatte zur Folge, dass Jacks Büro es mal wieder nötig hatte aufgeräumt zu werden und auch das Staubwischen war schon längst wieder fällig.

O'Neill stöhnte. Auf so eine Idee konnte auch nur der General kommen.

Aber mit einem Grinsen verwarf er den Gedanken schnell wieder, da er schließlich auf Grund der Zeitschleife zurzeit so viel Unordnung anrichten konnte, wie er wollte.

Einige weitere Stunden später hatte der Colonel es immer noch nicht zustande gebracht, einen vernünftigen Krug zu töpfern. Stattdessen sah das Büro noch schlimmer aus als vorher.

Der gesamte Fußboden war nun mit Ton bedeckt, misslungene Krüge zierten seinen Schreibtisch und die Töpferscheibe hatte mittlerweile sogar schon etwas bis an die Wände geschleudert.

Dennoch beschloss O'Neill alles stehen und liegen zu lassen. Bald würde der nächste Zeitsprung erfolgen und außerdem war ihm sowieso der Ton ausgegangen.

Gerade wollte er sein Büro verlassen, um noch schnell bei Daniel vorbeizuschauen da Jack sich erkundigen wollte, wie weit er mit seinen Übersetzungen gekommen ist. Doch da trat ihm der General entgegen.

„Ah, da sind sie ja Colonel, sagen sie nicht, sie haben den gesamten Tag in ihrem Büro verbracht. Mein Gott, was ist das denn!" Während General Hammond Jack begrüßt hatte, war sein Blick in den Raum, den der grauhaarige Mann soeben verlassen hatte, gefallen und hatte erschrocken gesehen, wie es dort aussah.

„Colonel! Ich verlange von ihnen, dass sie diesen Dreck umgehend beseitigen! Ihr Büro hat mal wieder eine ordentliche Reinigung nötig. Sie wissen ja hoffentlich wo sich das Putzzeug befindet."

„Aber General, ich...", wollte Jack sich rechtfertigen, wurde aber von Hammond unterbrochen, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte.

„Das ist ein Befehl Colonel! Ich will keine Ausreden hören." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand hinter der Nächsten Ecke.

Vollkommen baff blieb Jack zurück. Er konnte gerade noch die Gedanken fassen, dass es total unnötig war, das Büro zu putzen und er dies dem General eigentlich hatte erklären wollen, da befand er sich auch schon wieder in der Cafeteria.

Vor ihm befand sich eine Schüssel mit Fruit Loops und ihm gegenüber saßen Major Samantha Carter und Doktor Daniel Jackson.

„... wie auch immer, tut mir leid, aber so denke ich nun mal darüber. Was meinen Sie?", hörte er Daniel sagen.

Wieder stöhnte er. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung wovon Daniel da überhaupt redete.


End file.
